User talk:Cgrant1991
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Evener.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crimsoncrusader (talk) 18:20, July 3, 2013 (UTC) OS Legal Text There are suspicions on the site about the Open Source characters being added fraudulently. Please include the proper text so we may keep adding these characters. ' is an "Open-Source Character" and has been deemed so, specifically, for use by anyone by the original creator, . The only rule about using him is that your work must have this notation:' "The character of is available for use by anyone, with only one condition. This paragraph must be included in any publication involving , in order that others may use this property as they wish. All rights reversed." Do you have a lot of Open Source Characters? They could be moving these characters. I am personally holding off. Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm not chastising . I would hate to see this shut down because of a few deviants. If we do this properly, we can be respected contributors. By the way, Night Claw and W.W.3 are awesome! Thanks. User:Raydog Thank you for posting the definition of "open source characters," Raydog. I think what Cgrant1991 doesn't understand is that laying stipulations on using a character (such as demanding credit as a creator) goes against the very definition of OPEN SOURCE. A true open source character should be able to be used in the same way as a public domain character... aka: No stipulations whatsoever.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:27, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Corey! I'll just let you know, you need to be very careful with heromachine creations! They have a dislaimer on their site that they own the artwork you create... FOREVER! It makes it next to impossible for any character created on heromachine to actually be open sourced.Cebr1979 (talk) 05:07, July 13, 2013 (UTC) New characters Hi Corey! In regards to your new characters, they seem kinda neat and I'm a fan of open source characters but, if you could maybe stop for now while your pages get cleaned up that would be appreciated. Spending some time learning how to add characters properly and formatting their pages like all the others is definitely something you need to do. Simply "dumping" characters onto the wikia and hoping others clean them up for you is really unacceptable.Cebr1979 (talk) 15:25, August 29, 2014 (UTC) O/S Characters You're really big on O/S characters, would you mind chiming in here with your thoughts please? Thanks in advance.Cebr1979 (talk) 09:10, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Open Source Superheroes Wiki Hello! I'm the new bureaucrat at the O/S wiki and am looking for a team of 4 people (not including myself) to be admins and help determine what new O/S characters follow the proper guidelines to become new profiles here at the PDSH. Is this a position you would be interested in? Please let me know here. Thanks in advance!Cebr1979 (talk) 02:58, November 21, 2016 (UTC)